We Built Something Here
by nrthernwind
Summary: After having not seen him in the past six weeks, the first thing Randy says when Jay walks through his hotel room door is: "You look good." / Short and sweet reunion oneshot.


**A/N**: I'm terribly sorry if this is ugly and rushed and doesn't flow very well but I haven't written anything in well over five months and this just came to me, and who am I to pass on ideas? No matter how small or insignificant or unoriginal as they may be. Shameless fluff/sap, inspired by _A Day to Remember_'s "Right Where You Want Me to be". If the feedback is disapproving, I shall take it down and work on it some more (though that's what I should be doing right now).

However, on a more cheerful note, I have some (fairly exciting) news to share! Over this past week I attended a robot-fighting competition with my fellow team-mates and placed pretty high on the ranks for a school that's only on its first year of said competition and hardly has any computer science classes (which this triumphant victory might get us). There were more than 100 teams there, 110 I'm certain, and 45 schools from all over the province. I'm surprised I past the first round, much less made it to the finals. There were so many great people there and I had a blast. I'm so proud to be a nerd! ^-^

Anyway, hope you enjoy, despite how awful it may be. Hopefully this gets me back into my habit of writing one-shots more often, because I can literally feel my skills – or whatever is left of them – starting to rust. Love you all! Xo.

Title: **We Built Something Here**

Summary: After having not seen him in the past six weeks, the first thing Randy says when Jay walks through his hotel room door is: "You look good."

_Let's drop everything_

_And not come back till next fall_

_Everyone knows that you've got me_

_Right where you want me to be_

After having not seen him in the past six weeks, the first thing Randy says when Jay walks through his hotel room door is: "You look good." Jay's hair is freshly dyed and cut, his beard trimmed down to a single layer of stubble, and his form is even more slender and taut, if that is possible. Dressed in grey jeans and a black Van Halen t-shirt, accompanied by his favourite pair of converse, he slightly resembles some modern kid in high school. That's all right, the Viper decides, and concludes that his break from wrestling has been very good to him. And, wicked grin intact, Jay joins Randy on the bed. "Thanks," his voice is low, seductive and the resulting kiss on his lips is Randy being appreciative, if not also a little lustful.

Afterwards, when they're both sated, Randy's panting into slightly tanned skin and combing through – now unkempt – blonde hair, and basking in the tenderness and company he's been lacking for some two months. "I missed you," he breathes into Jay's neck, and the Canadian smirks in response. "I know," it says, with previous events in mind. But he burrows farther into Randy's side, and a muffled "I missed you too" emerges from underneath the sheets.

/

The next morning they have nowhere to be, so they remain in bed talking. Jay is the 'little spoon', Randy fitting snugly behind him, and they have been apart for so long they do not want to be anywhere else with anyone else for the whole day.

Jay twists around and wakes Randy up with a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, trailing down to his collar bone, which happens to be one of the Apex Predator's most sensitive areas. He can tell he's awake when the hand on the small of his back starts moving and gradually begins to tickle him in retaliation. They both surrender and laugh quietly among themselves, yawning.

"I missed mornings with you," Jay says earnestly, and his eyelashes accidentally brush against Randy's cheek, making the other man smile against his ear. "So did I," he agrees, and nips the exposed flesh of Jay's shoulder. The Toronto-native giggles, playfully pushing Randy away. "Go brush your teeth!"

"You're one to talk," Randy grins. "If I were awake when you were kissing me, I wouldn't have let you near my lips."

Jay makes a small noise of mock disbelief. "How did you know I kissed you then? You love my lips too much to want me to stay away."

"There are so many dirty things I could say to that."

Thump.

"You're not getting your pillow back."

"Watch me!"

They wrestle, and Jay ends up straddling Randy's middle, leaning down to quiet him the only practical way he knows. "Mmph."

He uses the distraction to steal the pillow back.

"Not fair!" Randy objects, but immediately goes silent when his collar bone is found again and hands are gently running down his bare chest, trailing lower.

"Jay..." he whimpers, breathless.

And the Canadian merely chuckles mischievously.

/

When they do eventually get up, shower and get dressed, the first place they go to is to see John, who aptly welcomes Jay back with a pat to his rear. "You lookin' pretty good, Jay-Jay."

They all haven't seen each other in a while and being reunited makes the atmosphere awfully cheerful, so instead of his usual possessive glare, Randy just good-naturedly agrees and amicably claps his best friend's broad shoulder. "He always looks good," he remarks, teeth bared in a warm – and only slightly leering – smile.

Cena playfully shakes his head in mock-disgust at the considerably sappy behaviour and laughs when Jay blushes.

/

Following the _shortbutamazing_ weekend they have together, the subsequent Tuesday is Jay's in-ring return. He's far from nervous, seeing as he's done this a million times before in his roller coaster of a career, but there's always something about facing the crowd after a long absence that gives him that 'butterfly' feeling.

(That, very cheesily, can also be associated with how Randy makes him feel. Jay mentally reminds himself to stop watching Slice or W or whatever the hell the channel is called that plays nothing but chick flicks. Despite this horrendous reminder of how he _might've_ – he's not at all admitting it – spent his break, he smiles inwardly to himself, partially looking like a loon.)

It all goes unnoticed as the larger, tattooed man continues his pep talk.

"It's okay," Randy says soothingly. "You'll do great. This is nothing you haven't done before."

And Jay, preparing to become 'Christian', nods, thankful for the other man's calming words.

It's silent for a brief moment; the crowd's apparent anticipation and excitement arriving backstage in echoing roars around them. They both soak up the pause for what it truly is – the reality of a homecoming – and whether the home is the WWE or his place beside Randy, Jay is happy.

"I'm so proud of you." It's a small sentence, but comes with a meaning so so so large that it earns him a very passionate kiss from a very gratuitous Jay. "I love you," comes after, whispered quietly.

Randy repeats the sentiment twice over the opening of Just Close Your Eyes, watching as Jay makes his way down the ramp – clearly happy to be back – and he's even happier to _have_ him back, where he belongs.

"I love you, too."


End file.
